The Start of Something New
by Obiwan1527
Summary: Sequel to "Like Father, Like Daughter". Alex and Cut Lawquane make it to Coruscant. Alex is taken by Kit Fisto to the Jedi Temple for the Test to see if she is to be a Jedi, while Cut is taken to Kamino to see if he can be a Clone Trooper again. Will they both be accepted? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival!

**_Chapter 1: The Arrival!_**

**_Prologue: The lost become found. When Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Captain Rex travel to the planet, "Salecumi", Rex was re-united with an old friend, "Cut Lawquane" and met his new daughter, "Alex". However, Kit Fisto and the Clones (including Rex and Cut) were captured by the evil Separatist leader, "General Grievous". In order to save her father, Alex became face to face with Grievous. It was then Alex discovered the Force and defeated Grievous (even though he escaped). Now we join the Jedi in their return to Coruscant with their new friends._**

**_Message: Never fear of falling or else you will fail!_**

**_Scene: The Jedi and the Clones in one of the Republic ships._**

**_Alex (looking out the window): Coruscant! It's everything I read about._**

**_Cut: It's everything I remembered._**

**_Fisto: Coruscant is a wonderful place. Over there is the Jedi temple. That is where I will train you, young one._**

**_Alex: I'm so nervous!_**

**_Fisto: Why?_**

**_Alex: What if they think I'm too young? What if they think they think I'm not good enough? I'm going to fail for sure._**

**_Fisto: Don't say that. You'll be fine._**

**_Cut: Besides, you got your mother's spirit with you. Alex smiled at both of them and nodded._**

**_Hey guys! Sorry I have not posted in a while. I've been really busy with my birthday, Christmas, and New Years. Also I started writing my story instead of instantly typing them. Since I haven't said during Christmas and New Years, "MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEARS!" Anyway, I have the next chapter ready. Review and comment please! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad Feeling!

_Chapter 2: The Bad Feeling! _

_Scene: The Republic ships land on the floating landing platform where Chancellor Palpatine, Padme Amidala, and other senators are there to greet them. Cut and Kit Fisto approach them while Alex and Rex helped unload the cargo. _

_Palpatine: Master Fisto! I see the mission was a success?_

_Fisto: Yes, your Excellency. Allow me to introduce you to Cut Lawquane. _

_Cut bows respectfully towards Palpatine._

_Palpatine: I remember you. You were one of our best Clones, but you disappeared during the battle on Geonosis. What happened?_

_Cut: Well, all my men died when our ship crashed. So I left the Republic, went to Salecumi, raised a family there. My wife and 2 of my children died. It's been just me and my daughter ever since._

_Palpatine: I am sorry to hear this._

_Cut: It is okay. I am the one to be sorry. For abandoning the Republic when it needed me._

_Palpatine: Cut. If you have never left, never met your wife, and never met your daughter, I'm afraid General Fisto and his men would not be here right now. Ah! This is Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. _

_Padme walked next to Palpatine._

_Padme: It's a pleasure to meet you Cut._

_Cut: Same to you, your honor. _

_Cut bowed before Padme._

_Meanwhile, Alex just finished helping the Clones unload the cargo. She glances around and sees her father talking to other people. She raises her hood and walks on over. Everyone notices Alex walking towards them. _

_Palpatine: This young lady must be your daughter? _

_Alex stands next to Cut._

_Palpatine: Hello young one. _

_Alex: Hi. I'm Alexandra Lawquane. People call me Alex and no need for introduction. I know who you all are. You guys are in the books that I read. _

_Palpatine: My, my Cut. She is quite smart and polite._

_Fisto: I'm taking Alex to the Jedi temple to show the Council._

_Palpatine: I see. Well, good luck then, Alex. _

_Palpatine lowers his hand for her to shake. Alex looks at it, back up at Palpatine, and smiled. _

_Alex: Thank you, Chancellor. _

_Alex then shakes his hand. _

_Later, it was time for everyone to leave. As the Clones and Senators boarded their ship, Cut walked on over to Alex. _

_Cut: I'm heading back with the Clones. I know you'll pass the trials. _

_Alex: I know you'll be a great Clone as well._

_Cut: I love you, Alex._

_Alex: Love you too, Dad. _

_He hugged and kissed the top of her head. Cut walked with the Clones and Alex walked with Kit Fisto, to start their new journeys. As Alex and Kit Fisto started to walk, Alex remembered shaking the Chancellor's hand. The scene flashed through her mind. All of a sudden, a sharp pain went through her head. She lead out a quite scream and had her hands on her knees for weight support. Kit Fisto quickly knelt down and helped the teenager._

_Fisto: Alex! Are you okay?_

_Alex was now on her feet._

_Alex: I'm okay. Just a headache. That's all._

_Fisto: You sure?_

_Alex: Yeah. Let's go! Can't wait to get to get to the temple. Last one there is a rotten sarlac._

_A/N: A sarlac is a big sand monster that ate Bobba Fett in the 6th movie. Felt like Alex should be a competitive girl. ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Alex started to run down the path to the Jedi temple. Kit Fisto simply laughed and chased after her._

_PHEW! That was a lot of words. I'm still working on the 3rd chapter. I'll finish it as soon as school doesn't get in the way. CURSE YOU SCHOOL! Anyway, review and comment. :D _


	3. Chapter 3: The Jedi Temple!

_**Chapter 3: The Jedi Temple!**_

_**Scene: The outside of the Jedi Temple.**_

_**Alex and Kit Fisto are still running, but Alex was in the lead. They finally arrived at the temple. They both placed a hand on the huge double door and one on their knee. They were panting. **_

_**Fisto: You know, (pant) for a child, (pan) you're very fast (pant) when it comes to running!**_

_**It was true. Before Alex was adopted, Alex would run from the locals when she 'borrowed' things and raced the kids that lived in her village. She was considered the fastest girl in her village.**_

_**Alex: (pant) Thanks. Let's go in (pant) I can't wait to go in! (pant)**_

_**Kit Fisto grabbed the golden handles on the door.**_

_**Fisto: Alex. Welcome to the Jedi Temple!**_

_**With that said, Kit Fisto pushed the button on the screen and the door opened. It showed the Jedi Temple main hall. Alex walked in amazed on the large hall. Kit Fisto walked in behind her. The hall was filled with Jedi Masters and Padawans passing by them. As Alex and Kit Fisto passed by them, a lot of the Jedi greeted them. Some of them said, "Welcome to the Temple!" or "Good luck on the trials!" Kit Fisto showed many of the rooms the Temple had that had different activities going on. When the tour was almost done, there were only 2 doors left to show. One was an average single door. The other door was a big double door. They approached the door.**_

_**Alex: What's in this room?**_

_**Fisto: You'll see.**_

_**Kit Fisto pushed the button and the door mechanically opened. As they walked in, the room was the Jedi Temple library. Alex walked in with an amazed face. Everyday, when she was an orphan, she would read the books she bought with her money. She had 5 books total. Alex just loved books. Alex ran over to one of the book shelf, seeing what books this library had. To be honest, this library probably had every book on Coruscant. Kit Fisto walked over to Alex, smiling. An old woman suddenly approached them with books in her hand. She was wearing a yellow robe and had her white hair in a bun. **_

_**Fisto: Alex. This is Madame Jocasta Nu. She is the librarian here.**_

_**Alex: Nice to meet you, Madame Nu (shaking her hand)**_

_**Nu: Same to you, dear. Now let me explain to you about the library. You can come here whenever you want to. We have plenty of books for you to borrow. Over there (pointing) in the main section is our computer's. They can find almost anything you need. If you have any question, do not hesitate on asking me.**_

_**Alex: Thank you so much.**_

_**Nu: You're welcome, dear. Good-bye Master Fisto and good-bye to you too, young lady. Good luck on the trials.**_

_**Kit Fisto and Alex bowed respectfully at the librarian and walked out of the library to the Jedi Council room. We shall soon see if Alex will become a Jedi!**_

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the patience. Like I said, school and writing get in the way. Anyway, the next chapter shall be the final! (dun dun DUN!) Will Alex become a Jedi? Review please. Also, after I finish the 2nd story, I shall make the 3rd. It's called, "My Story: The White Illum Crystal!" Gee! I wonder what that shall be about. Try to figure it out. :D**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Planet, Kamino

_**Chapter 4: The Planet, "Kamino"!**_

_**A/N: Sorry this looks sort of different. I am using my granddad's computer and he has the old Microscoft Word system. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Alex and Kit Fisto walked out of the library and stood in front of the large double door. Kit Fisto turned around to Alex. **_

_**Kit Fisto: Alright. I'm going into the Council room now. I'll introduce you and then I'll signal you to come in. **_

_**Alex nodded. Kit Fisto pressed the button on the scanner and the doors lifted open. As the door closed, Alex use this time to try to give herself confidence. **_

_**Meanwhile:**_

_**Now we focus on a ship flying through a terrible storm landing on a platform. As the ship landed, the door opened reviling Captain Rex, Cut Lawquane, and other Clones walking out. They were now on the planet, "Kamino". It is the planet where all Clones for the Galactic Republic were created. Kamino is also the Clones home. The city they arrived in was, "Tipoca City". Rex and Cut walked into the front door of a small dome. Inside was a hallway. Almost everything in there was the color white. Suddenly, a Kaminoan approached them. This was a female Kaminoan. Her name was Taun We. **_

_**A/N: Taun We was the one who greeted Obi-Wan Kenobi when he arrived on Kamino in STAR WARS: Episode II. **_

_**Taun: Ah! Captain Rex. Welcome back. We have not seen you in a while and who is this( looking at Cut)**_

_**Rex: This is Cut Lawquane. I believe he was a Clone during the battle of Genosis.**_

_**Taun: Hm…. Cut Lawquane? I have to check my list of Clones. Please follow me.**_

_**Rex and Cut followed Taun We down the corridors to the office. Her office door was right next to a large window which showed the area where Clones either trained or eat. Cut and Rex walked to the to the window while Taun went into her office. Cut could not believe his eyes. It's been years since he was on Kamino. The place where he was cloned and trained. He remembered being down there and being a new Clone. Made friends, ate the food the Kaminoan's gave them, and training to fight for the Republic. He just couldn't believe it has been so many years. His trance was broken when Taun pretended to cough a little to get their attention. She was holding a memo pad.**_

_**Taun: Now. Let's see here….Here we are! Number…..**_

_**She was interrupted by Cut.**_

_**Cut: Please! Don't call me by my number. I prefer being called by my real name.**_

_**Taun: Alright, 'Cut'. You were a Clone here. Apparently, it says here you died during the battle of Geonosis. **_

_**Cut: Well not really. I would like to honor myself by serving the Republic again, with your permission of course. I know I abandoned it when it needed me, but I want to make up for that.**_

_**Taun: It is not my decision to accept you or not, Cut. That is Prime Minister, "Lama Su". He is on his office now. We can walk to there to see what he says about keeping you.**_

_**With that, they walked down the hallway to the Prime Minister's office. 5 minutes later, they arrive. Taun We pressed the button and the doors opened. Inside was a huge desk and a bunch of paintings of famous Kaminoans. There was even one of Jango Fett(with his helmet off) and his son, "Bobba Fett" kneeling beside him. Lama Su sits up from his chair and greeted the visitors.**_

_**A/N: To people who don't know who Lama Su is, he is the man who had a talk with Obi-Wan in those chairs, in that white room, on Kamino, in STAR WARS: Episode II. **_

_**Lama: Captain Rex. This is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?**_

_**Taun We walked up to Lama Su and whispered in his ear. She was probably telling him about Cut. His smile suddenly disappeared into a frown. That got Cut even more nervous as before. Lama Su turns around to them. **_

_**Lama: Please leave us for a minute.**_

_**Cut and Rex walked out of the room. As they did, Cut just laid his back to the wall. He sighs and Rex stood next to him. **_

_**Rex: Nervous?**_

_**Cut: Is it that obvious?**_

_**Rex: Remember Alex being so nervous on the ship? How you told her that Suu's(A/N: I've been spelling it wrong. It's Suu not Sue.) is in her?**_

_**Cut: Yeah.**_

_**Rex: Well, just think what Alex is going through. She's probably asking Suu, Shaeeah, and Jerek's help right now. So pretend your with them.**_

_**Cut then closed his eyes. He was now back on the farm, but it was different. Alex was using a home-made dummy as practice. She was punching and kicking the way Cut taught her. **_

_**Alex: Hi Dad!**_

_**Cut thought she was talking to him, but he saw himself walk over to her. Cut is now experiencing one of his favorite memories. He watched as him memory self walk over to Alex. **_

_**Cut: You know. Your getting pretty good.**_

_**Alex: I just wish I had a better opponent.**_

_**Cut: Well then….**_

_**He walks to the opposite side of Alex and got into a fighting stance. He had his fist in front of him.**_

_**Cut: Ready!**_

_**Alex smiled and got into her fighting stance. Her right slid behind her body and she balled her fist in front of her. **_

_**Alex: Your so going down!**_

_**They both ran to each other. Cut try to punch her, but Alex blocked it with her leg. They were on this for almost a half an hour. Cut panted a little. He was on his hands and knees. Alex walked over to him with a smile on her face.**_

_**Alex: Give up?**_

_**Cut took this chance and kicked Alex's legs which made her fall on her back. Cut stood up laughing. He lowered his hand for Alex.**_

_**Cut: I am the one who should be asking you, little one.**_

_**Alex laughed and took his hand. Suu, Shaeeah, and Jerek just got back from there chores. Shaeeah and Jerek ran over to Cut and hugged him. Then to Alex.**_

_**Suu: Honestly, you two. Why is it every time I get home, you two are either fighting or running just so you can get out of your chores?**_

_**Alex and Cut laughed.**_

_**Alex: Sorry Mom. Dad was just showing me a few moves.**_

_**Suu: Now. Now children. It's time for dinner. Shaeeah and Jerek, prepare the table. Alex, go get clean up. I don't want mud and dirt all over the food.**_

_**Alex: Yes mother!(sounding sarcastic)**_

_**The 3 children ran inside the house. It was now just Cut and Suu.**_

_**Suu: She is really becoming a good member of the family. I'm glad you brought her here.**_

_**Cut: Yeah. It would be awful to imagine what would happen if I didn't.**_

_**Suu: Come on, my brave husband.**_

_**Cut gave her a peck on the lips and walked in. To the real Cut, watching that was just the courage he needed. He felt happy watching that memory. Suddenly, a familiar voice was calling out to him.**_

_**Rex: Cut…**_

_**Everything faded to pitch black.**_

_**Rex: Cut!**_

_**Cut: Huh?**_

_**Cut was now back at the outside of the Prime Minister's office. Taun We stood outside of the office door.**_

_**Taun: The Prime Minister would like to see you now, Cut.**_

_**Cut walked into the room with Rex following behind him, but Taun We stopped Rex.**_

_**Taun: Privately. **_

_**So Rex walked over to the large window while Taun We closed the door. Lama Su was now in his office chair, behind his desk, which was also behind a large window showing the storm outside. Cut was sitting in one of the 2 chairs. **_

_**Lama: Cut Lawquane. Taun We and I discussed either if you're staying or not. I have made my decision. You are…"**_

_**CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA! :D Sorry fans. So much writing and all that. Also, sorry I lied about this being the last chapter. I was going to write about Alex and Kit Fisto meeting the Jedi Council, but I was like, "Hey! I totally forgot about what will happen to Cut." So this came into my mind. I promise the next chapter shall be my last. Also I will start with the 3**__**rd**__** story after the 2**__**nd**__**. Well, I might start making another OC story on my old favorite DC show, "Teen Titans" MAN! I love that show. So I will start on that as well. Please review and comment this chapter. Haven't gotten any in a while. PLEASE! You would make my day. :D**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Armor!

_**Chapter 5: The Armor! **_

_**So Rex walked over to the large window while Taun We closed the door. Lama Su was now in his office chair, behind his desk, which was also behind a large window showing the storm outside. Cut was sitting in one of the 2 chairs. **_

_**Lama: Cut Lawquane. Taun We and I discussed either if you're staying or not. I have made my decision. You are now a Clone of the Republic.**_

_**Cut smiled. Finally, His confidence worked. Lama Su continued.**_

_**Lama: Since you were one of the Republic's best Clone and you saved the Jedi on Salecumi, the best decision would be to except you. **_

_**Cut: Oh thank you, your honor. I promise to never again to leave the Republic. You don't know how much this mean to me.**_

_**Lama: I think I do. Taun We, please take Cut Lawquane to get ******'new' his uniform. ****_

_**A/N: He is getting a uniform because I predict that Cut got rid of his old one when he arrived on Saleumi. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Taun: Yes, prime minister.**_

_****Taun We and Cut Lawquane walked out of the office to Rex. ****_

_**Cut: Well? Did you get in?**_

_**Cut: Yep. I'm officially a Clone again. We're now going to get my uniform.**_

_**So they all walked to the uniform room. They approached a metallic door. Taun We pressed the button on the door and it opened. The room was all blue. There were about 20 tanks that had Clone uniforms in each one. This was to keep the uniform clean and safe. Taun We approached a tank that had a brand new Clone armor and helmet.**_

_**Tau******n: This shall be your new armor. Let me take the helmet to 'specialize' it.****_

_**A/N: If Rex gets a helmet with a wolf on it, then Cut's will be different than the normal Clones. ******Also, these are Season 4 helmets. You know. Order 66 helmets. Shudders! :( ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>**_

_**Taun We brought the helmet to a desk which had special permanent paint on it. She grabbed a paintbrush with black paint on it. She started to paint on the helmet with gentle strokes. Once she was finished, she gave the helmet to Cut. On the helmet's forehead was a giant fancy black 'C'. Cut liked it. At least his helmet wouldn't be normal like other Clones. Taun We walked to the tank and grabbed the armor.**_

_**Taun: Try it on.**_

_**Cut grabbed and went to another room. 15 minutes later, Cut came back in his uniform and holding his helmet. Rex and Taun We smiled.**_

_**Cut: Well? How do I look?  
><strong>_

_**Rex: Like a Clone. Ready to show Alex?**_

_**Cut: You bet. Can't wait to see the look on her face.**_

_**So Cut and Rex walked to the exit door of the dorm, went to their ship, and left Kamino. Well, Cut's a Clone again, but what about Alex?**_

_**MWAHAHAHA! I'm back! Anyway sorry I have not updated in a while. Been busy. You know shool, family, and church. Anyway please review. Have not been getting those in a while. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Decision Part I

_**Chapter 6: The Decision Part I**_

_**Back at the temple: **_  
><strong><em>Alex and Kit Fisto walked out of the library and stood in front of the large double door. Kit Fisto turned around to Alex. <em>**

**_Kit Fisto: Alright. I'm going into the Council room now. I'll introduce you and then I'll signal you to come in. _**

**_Alex nodded. Kit Fisto pressed the button on the scanner and the doors lifted open. As the door closed, Alex used this time to try to give herself confidence. Kit Fisto was now in front of the Jedi Council. Here are the Jedi who weren't on a mission. Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano. _**

**_Yoda: Master Fisto! Heard your mission was a success, we have._**

**_Fisto: Yes, Master Yoda. We found the plants, but I would like to talk more about the mission. _**

**_Mace: Do go on then._**

**_Fisto then told the story of Alex and how she rescued them from General Grievous. The Council gave each other a glance._**

**_Mace: You think this girl is to be a Jedi._**

**_Fisto: I don't think. I know she will._**

**_Mace: Send her in. _**

**_Kit Fisto turned around and signaled Alex to come in. Alex saw this, closed her eyes, and started to pray. _**

**_Alex: Mom. Shaeeah. Jerek. Please help me become a Jedi. I need your guys help._**

**_Alex raised her hood and walked into the room. She had her arms lowered with her hands on top each other. Her hood was covering half her face._**

**_Mace: Hello, young one. What is your name and age?_**

**_Alex: My name is Alexandra Lawquane. Please call me, "Alex". I prefer people calling me that. I just turned 14 years old 2 days ago, sir._**

**_Yoda: Alex. Test you, we will. To see if you are a Jedi. Ready, are you?_**

**_Alex nods her head. Everyone got up from their chairs and walked out of the Council room._**

**_A/N: Yes. I called it the Council room. I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS REALLY CALLED!...on the story?_**

**_As they walked, Alex walked next to Kit Fisto. He looked down and saw her worrying and terrified face. He put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Sure enough, it worked. She glanced up at him and smiled, but not a smile that meant she was not worried. A smile that is glad he is there to calm her mind. Finally, they approach 2 similar doors that were next to each other._**

**_Mace: Alex. Please go to the right door. _**

**_Alex did what he said and went through the right door. The rest of them went through the left door. In the left door was a staircase leading upstairs. They walked up the stairs to end up at another door. Mace pressed the button and the door opened. Inside the room was a large window and a box with buttons below the window. Everyone approached the window. Now for the door Alex went through. Inside was a very large room that has boxes and crates. Alex glanced up at a large window. To Alex, she saw nothing through the window. To the Jedi, they were looking down on her. The window only allowed the Jedi to see through the window, not Alex. Mace Windu began to speak into the microphone. _**

**_Mace: Alright Alex. We are about to start the test. There will be 3 levels on this test. 3 different types of droids will appear. Your only weapon shall be the Force. This test will determine if you will be a Jedi or not. Let's begin. _**

**_With that, Mace Windu pressed a button. Something was coming out of the floor below Alex. Alex got worried, but took a breath and closed her eyes. _**

_**Alex: Come on Alex. Do it for the Republic. Do it for Kit Fisto. Do it for Dad!**_

_**After her breath, she opened her eyes, pulled her right leg behind her, balled her fist, and took her fighting stance. The object finally appeared out of the ground.**_

**_Alex: This is it!_**

**_YES! GO OBIWAN1527! GO OBIWAN1527! I FINISHED MY 2_****_ND_****_ STORY. I'm so happy. Don't worry my fans! I will start to work on my 3_****_rd_****_ story. It shall be called, "My Story: The White Ilum Crystal!" Here's a hint: I AM GETTING MY LIGHTSABER! Oh-yeah! Anyway, review my story please. I would love it if you did. Goodnight my fans and happy Saturday! :)_**


End file.
